1. Field
The following description relates to a technique for distributing tasks in a computing environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, studies have been actively conducted on cloud computing that allows users to easily use IT-related services, such as storing data, using a network, using content, or any other IT-related service known to one of ordinary skill in the art through a server on the Internet, and into a technique for resource virtualization of computers at different physical locations. With the rapidly increasing generation and collection of data, data analysis applications are becoming the main applications that operate in a cloud computing environment.